morkandmindyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mork Runs Away
Mork Runs Away is the fifth episode of Season 1 of Mork & Mindy and the fifth overall series episode. Written by April Kelly, the episode, directed by Joel Zwick, first aired on ABC-TV on September 28, 1978. Synopsis After unintentionally losing Mindy a date, Mork realizes the havoc he is wreaking with her romance life and decides to move out. While looking for a flop house, he stumbles upon Exidor, the delusional leader (and only tangible member) of "The Friends of Venus". Plot Mindy's date gets the impression that she and Mork are a couple, which leads to awkwardness and Mork's decision to find another place to live. It isn't long until Mork encounters the eccentric Exidor. Note *Exidor was only intended to appear in this episode, but the character was so popular that he wound up recurring throughout the rest of the series, quickly becoming Mork's best friend and eventually legally adopting him. *A few outtakes from this episode appear on the Season 4 DVD set. *This episode was adapted in Mork & Mindy, a novelization by Ralph Church which also included elements from The Mork & Mindy Special and Mork Moves In. *A clip from this episode was featured in the best-of show, ''The Way Mork Were''.'' Quotes *'Mindy:' Mork, I have a date! '''Mork:' Don't tell me. June 2nd, 1852. *'Fred:' Are you ready to start the inventory, Cora? Cora: Certainly, Fredzo. Fred: And don't call me "Fredzo," it sounds like a detergent! Cora: Yes. *'Mindy:' Daddy! How's the nicest, sweetest, most wonderful father in the world? Fred: Suspicious! *'Mindy:' I have something for you. Two free tickets to tonight's basketball game. You're taking Mork. Fred: That's the nicest thing you've given me since the chicken pox. *'Cora:' Fredzo, it's only 11 o'clock. You're not usually a wiener before noon. *'Mindy:' Well, if I can't date other men, I guess I'll just have to settle down with Mork and have cute little green babies that drink their formula with their finger. *'Brad:' Is Mork your first or last name? Mork: Yes. *'Mindy:' So did the basketball game end early? Mork: I guess so. After about an hour, your father stopped it. Mindy: My father stopped it? Mork: Yeah, he said, "This has gone on long enough!" Mindy: Oh Mork, what did you do? Mork: Oh, lots of things. I had a great time! *finds a letter from Mork Mork: Mindy, I know you are sad because people think you and I are lovelings. I don't want you to be sad anymore, so I'm going away. If people from Ork knew how to love, I'm sure I would love you, but I don't even understand what love is. Love, Mork. *'Eugene:' Grandma Hudson, thank you for letting me work today. I need the money so I can buy my mom a birthday present. Cora: Oh well, that's alright, Eugene. What are you gonna buy her? Eugene: The best present in the whole world: a catcher's mitt! Cora: Wow, that's great! And it'll go so well with those shin-guards you gave her last year! *'Mork:' If you were taking a vacation, where would you go? Eugene: I've always wanted to see France. Mork: Kayo! Dasvidaniya! Eugene: Or maybe the Swiss Alps. Mork: Heeyyy! Make up my mind! Eugene: It depends on how much money you wanna spend. Mork: Uh, six smackers. Eugene: You can't go to the Alps with six dollars. Mork: Then France, it is! Arrivederci! *'Eugene:' Are you running away? Mork: How can you tell? Eugene: It's written all over your face.' Mork:' Shazbot, I've broken out in words! *invisible people. Exidor: I told you never to sit on my throne! I leave you two alone for five minutes and the whole place goes to pot! You scoff, you don't believe, but I tell you men from Venus are coming down to take us to their planet! They arrive Labor Day. Then they're gonna blow up the whole world! And you sit there eating a sandwich? *'Exidor:' Where's the passenger list? There's only room on the escape ship for one thousand people and so far we've lined up... three. *'Mork:' I saw your signs outside, The Friends of Venus. I thought I'd stop by to see if there's anyone here I know. Exidor: Do you know any of the friends of Venus? Mork: Oh, I know some people from Venus. I know one guy who's kind of cute if you're into short and fuzzy. *'Exidor:' Do you believe in people from outer space? Mork: Shazbot! Na-nu, Na-nu! Exidor: Precisely. *'Exidor:' What we need is more of your experiences with the Venusians here on Earth. Mork: I didn't meet them on Earth, I met them on Venus. Exidor: You've been there? Mork: Oh yes, I've been to all the planets in your solar system. Exidor: Mars? Mercury? Pluto? Mork: Oh, don't ever go to Pluto, it's a Mickey Mouse planet. *'Exidor:' I had high hopes for you, Mork, but you're crazy! Cast & Crew Written by April Kelly Directed by Joel Zwick Starring: *Robin Williams as Mork *Pam Dawber as Mindy McConnell *Conrad Janis as Fred McConnell *Elizabeth Kerr as Cora Hudson *Jeffrey Jacquet as Eugene *Robert Donner as Exidor *Ralph James as Orson *J.D. Hinton as Brad Jackson Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes